


深渊之瞳(The Eye of the Abyss)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [36]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十六章，前篇请参见合集*久违的发生在深渊文明时期的故事（虽然好像也没什么人看……）*如果觉得有些混乱的话，可以回看一下《黑暗不会慈悲》*表面上是古文明，然而其实是在为结局三后的故事线做铺垫……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	深渊之瞳(The Eye of the Abyss)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十六章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *久违的发生在深渊文明时期的故事（虽然好像也没什么人看……）
> 
> *如果觉得有些混乱的话，可以回看一下《黑暗不会慈悲》
> 
> *表面上是古文明，然而其实是在为结局三后的故事线做铺垫……

眼前这片洞穴异常的黑暗，即便早已习惯了夜视，劳伦·麦当娜还是很难看清前方的道路。携带的火把早就熄灭了，现在唯一的光源就是道路上稀稀疏疏长着的几丛光菌。她小心翼翼地向前踏出一步，祈祷着不要再出什么岔子。脚下的地面十分给面子，就如同前几次一样轰然坍塌，她一脚踩空，接着感到那些尖锐的地刺在她坚硬甲壳的冲击下断裂，扎了她一身。

看在阴影之王的份上，这破地形也太难走了吧！麦当娜啐了一口，爬起身来捡起自己的骨钉，继续向前走去。到底什么样的虫子会看上这片阴森森的鬼地方？那些“赫拉的先锋”是有什么特殊癖好吗？她不禁在想当他们口中的女王发现自己的喽啰找了这么个宫殿，会不会大发雷霆。又或者她也对这样崎岖的道路情有独钟？麦当娜摇了摇头，尽力把这个场景逐出脑海。现在最重要的任务就是找条路离开这片充满了恶意的巢穴。

自从她和胡夫·迈阿密他们失联，麦当娜已经不知道自己在这里瞎转悠了多久。他们本来只是到这片地穴的边缘执行惯常的勘察，没想到遇见了这等事。头子在这有一间简易实验室，在这个弱肉强食的时代，他之所以能够称霸一方，名扬宇内，很大程度上还得归功于他脑子灵光。最近迈阿密似乎在进行一项生物实验，深渊液体的注入引发了难以预测而潜力无穷的性状变异，最终塑造了一个敏锐狡猾的猎手。它可以从虫子最深的记忆中偷取来自过去的面孔，从而引诱猎物上钩。不得不说，初次见到这个被头子称作诺斯克的生物时，麦当娜着实被吓了一跳，那诡异的造型和令虫不安的能力都让她脊背发凉。结果这次遇上了那群易邦虫的袭击，不仅麦当娜和大部队走散了，就连诺斯克也脱离了控制，不知道跑到哪里去了。

这些“赫拉的先锋”是麦当娜见过最奇怪的虫，他们既没有坚固的外壳，也没有锋利的爪牙，甚至连体型也不怎么大。但他们却有着一种奇异的本领，闪亮的丝线编织着精巧复杂的法术，在与暗影行者的交锋中不落下风，就连头子的绝技“锋利之影”他们也能应对有方。究竟是怎样的智慧，才能掌握如此先进的技艺？如果她能够获得这样的力量，说不定暗影行者的领袖就可以易主了……

要说忠心耿耿的虫，麦当娜绝对不会是其中之一。她追随迈阿密的唯一理由就是他的力量，非常简单的一件事。这世上没有几只虫能在光明正大的单挑中战胜她，但如果有一天迈阿密荣光不复，她也不会对自己昔日的上司手下留情。毕竟若是你对别人仁义，谁又来对你仁义呢？

麦当娜侧身挤入了一条狭窄的通道，通道的尽头矗立着一堵崖壁。她背起骨钉，将爪子深深嵌入岩石之中，开始向上攀爬。不少恶毒的尖刺从岩缝间伸出，她本想把它们作为攀岩的握把，但考虑到他们的脆性，恐怕承受不住她的重量。

等她爬到了崖顶，四周的景色总算有了些变化。一些绿色的藤蔓七零八落地挂在穴室的顶部，看来她离出口不远了。接着她注意到，在怪石嶙峋的叠巘间，镶着一个小口，从中微微透露出一些光亮。在这连反击蝇也不愿光顾的偏远地带，竟然还有虫居住于此？

好奇心一直都不是麦当娜的特质，但这次它却莫名其妙地在她的心理博弈中占了上风。洞口十分狭小，她不得不趴下才勉强进得去。她往前匍匐着，耳畔传来奇怪的哒哒声，间或夹杂着一两句模糊不清的呓语。光线越来越明亮，声音也越来越清晰，甬道的尽头是一间不大的房间，无数的面具或是挂在墙上，或是堆在墙角。正中央摆着一张桌子，一只身体结构怪异的虫子带着一张面具，正在给桌上散着的面具上色。麦当娜站起身来，打量着这只怪虫。

“欢迎，劳伦·麦当娜。”怪虫开口了，目光却丝毫没有往她的方向偏一点。

麦当娜抱起手，问：“我们认识吗？”

“她不认识我，但我却认识她。我认识这个黑暗时代的所有虫子。”怪虫将手中的毛笔蘸饱了白色颜料，细致地均匀涂抹到眼前的面具上，仿佛是在对待一件无价的艺术品，“不过她也不一定不认识我。或许胡夫·迈阿密跟他们讲过关于我的故事。比如他们在上方交错的通道击败了卜莱刻·艾戈后的那个庆功宴上？”

麦当娜努力在回忆中搜寻着，过往的模糊碎片在她的脑海中闪现。她讨厌这项工作，训练记忆不仅耗时耗力，而且又没什么意义，当战斗来临时，它既不能帮你格挡迎头猛击，也不能帮你捅穿敌人的胸膛。不过这古怪的长相与特殊的说话方式还是成功在她不甚清晰的记忆中匹配上了一些信息：“难不成……你就是那个传说中的面具制作师，安德古烈腓索·阿尔卡纳？”

怪虫涂完了这张面具，把它晾在一旁，又拿来了下一张，说道：“她的面具是我制作的第一千三百零八号。它上面出现了一些裂痕，她需要修复一下吗？她不需要吗？”

“价格是多少？我现在身上可没什么能够交换的东西。”

“价格？”阿尔卡纳摇了摇头，轻轻笑了几声，“我干这行一直都是免费的。”

“免费？”麦当娜不相信地冷哼了一声，“天下哪有这等好事？一物换一物，交易从来都是如此。”

“交易当然是这样了，尤其是那真正永恒的交易。但我并不是在做交易。”说话间，制作师又涂完了一张面具，“我会应承所有对脸孔的乞求。这不是使命，是伸出援手，对值得这份赠予的世界献上礼物。”

“值得这份赠予？头一次听到有虫子这么觉得。”

“虫子们总是在抱怨着世界的残酷，是因为他们没有看到全部。他们忙于自然的生存斗争，却忘了看一看头顶的苍天和脚下的大地。”

麦当娜没有兴趣和他探讨虫生哲学，把话题拉了回来：“既然你的服务是免费的，不如我用这次机会来换一些情报吧？”

阿尔卡纳停下了手中的活计，终于望向了她：“她想知道什么？有时候知道得太多并不总是一件好事。”

麦当娜假装没有听出他的话外音，继续道：“如果我没记错的话，头子说过你还有一种特殊的能力。一种能够凝视最深的黑暗进而窥见一切的能力。”

“她竟然真的仔细听了，不是吗？她当时可是在一边盘算着如何违逆胡夫·迈阿密的成命，彻底解决后患呢。”

战胜卜莱刻·艾戈并不容易，若是单打独斗，那只远古巨兽足以把他们团队中的任何一只虫轻易碾碎。然而迈阿密却用他所谓的仁义亵渎了这场来之不易的胜利，这让麦当娜大为光火。她向来不喜欢放毛里克归山，于是趁着庆功宴结束暗中脱离了队伍，折返回去给那曾经雄霸一方的对手送上最后一击。这件事就连迈阿密也不一定知道，眼前的这只怪虫，是如何对她的行踪了若指掌的？

“这么说那并不仅仅是传闻。”

一声几乎听不见的叹息从阿尔卡纳嘴中漏出：“她足够强大吗？她真的认为她已经准备好知晓藏在这面具后的脸孔了吗？”

麦当娜顿了顿，有什么东西让她觉得不安。但她强硬的意志把这莫名的恐惧压了下去，点了点头。

然后，阿尔卡纳缓缓地揭开了他的面具，在那面具之下，露出了麦当娜这辈子见过的最奇怪的东西——一双眼睛。这并不是一双普通的眼睛，深陷的眼窝中交织着黑色的涡旋，深渊液体从眼眶中淌出，显得颇为诡异与可怖。他将面具放在一旁，将来自虚空的凝望投射在麦当娜身上，说：“见我所见。”

麦当娜感到一阵翻江倒海，接着便是天旋地转。似乎有一股液体在她的体内奔流，在遭到“赫拉的先锋”袭击之前，头子照例给他们注射了少量的深渊液体作为增强剂，难道说……头疼越来越剧烈，她双膝瘫软跪倒在地，成千上万的陌生声音涌入她的脑海，淹没了她自己的声音，她眼前一黑，倒了下去。

劳伦·麦当娜身处在一片黑暗之中，四周安静得可怕。

这就是……虚空之境吗？

她尝试走了几步，发现自己似乎是站在一片浓稠的液体上。远方有一束微光打了下来，隐隐照亮了一具庞大的遗骸，超前进化的苍翠植被缠绕其上，一种不属于这个时代的小生物在周围翱翔。麦当娜定睛一看，心中的疑虑更加重了：那遗骸不正是她自己的样貌吗？

她朝着那束光走去，但没走几步那光就消失了。眼前兀然地凭空出现了一面由整块冥石打磨而成的方镜，倒映着她的镜像。她着魔似的伸出手，就在指尖触碰到镜面的那一刻，冥镜化为了一泓汪洋，将她吞没。她感到自己在坠落，坠落。

“看呐，一个迷途者。”这是阿尔卡纳的声音，“尚未准备好直面最深的黑暗，就鲁莽地一脚踏入了未知的深渊。”

经过了一天的跋涉，暗影行者最终在一处洞穴安营扎寨。在他们头领的指挥下，他们正朝着世界的边缘赶去。篝火旁，坐着一个孤独的黑影，胡夫·迈阿密正一言不发地盯着火焰，他的面庞映照在火光中，此时显得深邃而可怕。

一声异域的胡琴在道路上奏响，掺杂着淡雅的焚香。一支浩浩荡荡的队伍正迈向远方，寻找着新的家园。队伍中央是一架由蛛丝纺织成的篷车，里面端坐着一个硕大的身形——野兽赫拉。

叮，叮，叮，骨钉锻造的声音在铁匠铺内回荡。库尔·安东尼斯从熔炉中拾起一块烧红的铁器，捶打出锋刃的形状。一阵朔风吹偏了炉中的焰火，掀起一片带着火星的热浪。

在黑暗的地穴里，猛然爆发出一团灵魂的焰光，最初的蜗牛萨满吟诵着一段古老的咒语，苍白的符文在空中浮现、跃动，随着法杖的挥舞印刻到了面前的石板上。

一个苍白的生灵在崇山峻岭间穿梭，他凿通最坚硬的岩石，割开最宏伟的地脉。然而这时，另一个存在引起了他的注意，一片灵能涌动的土地，一个潜力无穷的王国。他停顿片刻，发出了一声撼动山岳的长嗥，便前往那源法汇集的几何中心。

“她会迷失在这永恒的虚无中吗？她能够用自己的意志，逃脱这真实的幻象吗？”

麦当娜仍然在坠落。她看到了一尊阴影之王的塑像，两侧排列着八个展览柜。其中一个展览柜是空着的，上面用古深渊语刻着四个字：深渊之瞳。

接着她看到了自己的身体，毫无意识地躺在散乱的面具中间。她感到虚空卷须拽住了他，但她还是铆足了劲，全力向自己的躯壳游去。

麦当娜猛地睁开眼睛从地上腾起，像只溺水的虫一样大口大口呼吸着并不十分新鲜的空气。头脑仍然十分昏沉，她扶着墙壁，呕出了一滩深渊液体。

“她回来了。”趁着麦当娜神游物外的这档子，阿尔卡纳又开始了手头的工作，“她成功逃离了深渊的凝视。”

麦当娜摇摇晃晃地站起，抽出了骨钉，同时又尽力避免直视他的双眼，质问道，“你对我做了什么？”

“她不理解发生了什么。她并不知道，这就是获取深渊之瞳所需付出的代价。”

“深渊之瞳……那就是你的力量来源吗？还有其它七个，是吗？要如何获取它们？”

“天之道，有得必有失。拿走冥海的馈赠，就要献上虚空的祭品。”

祭品……麦当娜斜视着他那双溢着深渊液体的眼睛：这就是力量的副作用吗？他是如何在如此狂暴的虚空侵蚀下，还能够保有自己的心智的？

“她好奇我是如何与虚空之境共处的。”仿佛能读心一般，阿尔卡纳看穿了她的想法，“或许答案就摆在她的眼前。”

“还希望你能明示。”

“她听说过苍白矿石的本质吗？”

“苍白矿石？那不应该是只有库尔·安东尼斯这样的虫才会感兴趣的东西吗？”

“果然，她和大多数虫一样，只见其表象。”阿尔卡纳微微摇了摇头，“工匠们知道铸入了苍白矿石的武器可以窃取敌人的灵魂，变得更加锋利，却无法理解其原理。”

说着，他从抽屉中取出了一盒苍白粉末，倒入了旁边的石磨中，研出了一碗白色的匀浆——这便是他制作面具时所用的涂料。

“苍白矿石，是灵魂历经时间的沉淀在岩层中析出的物质结晶。”他继续道，“将其浸出液与其它配料以一定比例混合后涂抹于根上，才可成就一张合格的脸孔。它可约束野性，塑造心智，也可接纳黑暗。”

这就是他能够不被深渊意志吞噬的原因吗？一个计划在麦当娜的脑海中逐渐成形，但她还需要一些额外的信息：“但苍白矿石不是很稀有吗？”

“是很稀有，任何需要时间积淀的产物都是如此。但最近地质层沐浴在光辉之下孕育着矿石，远方的神明带来了苍白的礼物。”

麦当娜又瞟了一眼刚刚研磨出的白墨：这些量足够他涂十张面具的了。如果一小盒碎末都可以有相当可观的产出，那只要她获得哪怕一颗苍白矿石，或许就足够了……至于进一步的信息，等完成了这一步再来问也不迟。

“她随时欢迎回到这里。”阿尔卡纳再一次读出了她的心思，“虚空的知识开放给所有向黑暗效忠的虫子。”

“那就再会了，深渊之瞳。我们未来还会再次相见的。”说完，麦当娜便径直向外走去。她成为这片土地上的顶尖强者指日可待，现在要做的就是扫除前路的阻碍。

“她带着她的雄心离开了。但她还有机会回来吗？她会像其他妄图攫取虚空精粹的虫一样被冥海吞噬吗？又或者，她能达成她的野望，在那光芒尖啸于云端之前吗？”

“面具制作师？虚空之境？”查·克拉诧异地盯着麦当娜，说，“姐们，我很高兴你没事，但你这故事实在让虫有些难以置信啊。”

麦当娜从那片深邃巢穴上方的稀疏树林日夜兼程，才终于在这世界的边缘赶上了暗影行者的队伍。路上还顺便友好地拜访了一只劣等虫子的家，委婉地请求他帮忙从安东尼斯那搞来一颗苍白矿石。之后她又耗了一番气力，才成功把克拉提单独引出来。迈阿密是一只精明的虫，她并不想让他知道自己的经历，甚至不打算让他知道自己还活着。但如果想要确保他不会干扰到她的计划，就最好让他的注意力转移到其它地方。比如……一个分崩离析的团队。而眼前的克拉提表面上对迈阿密敬重有加，可麦当娜知道，他有着不下于她的野心，却没有与之相匹配的才智。一方面他知晓黑暗的冷酷，另一方面他又深受迈阿密的影响会轻易相信自己熟悉的虫。一枚可以利用的绝佳棋子。

“信不信由你。”麦当娜冷哼了一声，说，“如果你想继续被蒙在鼓里，那就留在这吧。”

麦当娜说完转身就走，没出几步就听到身后传来一阵急促的脚步声。她的嘴角扬起一丝不易察觉的微笑——到目前为止一切都在她的掌控之中。

“我记得头子跟我们说过每次只允许注射小剂量的深渊液体是有原因的……”克拉提跟在她身后，咕哝道。

“不如眼见为实，是吧？不亲自体会一下那种力量，你又怎知你无法驾驭呢？”

“好吧。”看来他终于下定决心跟她一起走了，“所以我们现在要去干嘛？”

麦当娜突然停了下来盯着他，回答道：“凝视深渊。”


End file.
